1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical switch and modulator for intersecting or branching optical waveguides which are arranged on a dielectric substrate with at least one dielectric insulating layer at the region and which waveguides consist of electro-optical material in the region of the switching or modulation point.
2. Prior Art
In optical transmission systems, as in electronic transmission techniques, components, such as modulators and waveguide switches, are used to switch over the electromagnetic radiation between intersecting or branching optical waveguides or to selectively distribute the electromagnetic energy in accordance with the control signal.